


Jett’s Love

by CradleD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Fathers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: Caleb and Josh’s relationship as a married couple has hit a brick wall.  Can their only adopted son, Jett, save their marriage?
Relationships: OCs - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: Sin Corps





	Jett’s Love

Caleb walked into the dining room and sat down. Taking a swig of his rum and coke, he slid the envelope toward him. The envelope carried the divorce papers he would have Josh sign in the morning. They cost Caleb a pretty penny, but he thought it was worth it at this point. Taking the papers out, he reviewed them for any errors or details he might need to discuss with the lawyer. His eyelids gained weight after an hour of perusing the lofty legal language. He put the papers down and looked at the time on his watch. It was 11 PM. Rubbing his eyes, he lay his head back and looked at the ceiling, his mind drifting to the past.

Caleb and Josh were a happy couple once. Caleb remembered when he first met his husband. The gay bar was almost dead. Only three men remained. Caleb, the bartender, and Josh. An unpleasant phone call with his aging mother gave Caleb a reason to drown his sorrows. Though the bar was known for hookups, Caleb didn’t even want anyone, just alcohol. Six drinks deep, Caleb was staring into his half-empty glass when he felt Josh’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Need a hand?” Josh said.

Two things resulted in love at first sight for Caleb; Josh’s voice and Josh’s eyes. At the sound of the man’s voice, Caleb swiveled his head back and looked into his sapphire-blue eyes. Hours later, the two men were in bed. A year after that, they were married.

Now that he looked back, Caleb figured things moved a bit fast. An architect and a graphic artist seemed to be the perfect match. Yet the two men couldn’t be more different. The differences in their personalities and interests didn’t penetrate the haze of love until about two years of marriage had passed. Small disagreements became arguments. Arguments became fights. When Caleb needed to move for a building to a place that Josh hated, their argument threatened to become physical. They sat down that night and remained quiet for a long time. Caleb almost opened his mouth to say he wanted a divorce when Josh opened his first.

“Let’s have a kid,” he said, taking Caleb’s hand. “Please, Caleb. You know I’ve always wanted to adopt.

The proposal caught Caleb off guard, but moved the gears in his mind. He thought for a moment and, after doing some mental gymnastics, convinced himself that a child would save their marriage. Their conversation switched from hateful jabs to dreamy plans about their future child. Hours later, they were in bed again, in love once more. Five months after that, the adoption papers were finalized and Jett was in their lives.

When the couple saw Jett, they both fell in love. He was a beautiful boy. They adopted the boy when he was a year old. Of Chinese descent, the boy had flowing black hair and dreamy brown eyes. Over the years, the parents kept their boy’s hair at a bowl cut, believing that style to be the cutest. Jett grew to appreciate the hairstyle as he approached his 6th year of age and wanted to keep it. 

Caleb’s assumption proved right for some time. The three were a happy family for 8 years. As Jett reached 9 years of age, however, the differences between Caleb and Josh resurfaced. Once again, small disagreements became arguments. These arguments grew more heated with each iteration. On Jett’s 9th birthday, Josh took off from work to set up the decorations for the boy’s surprise party. He finished putting up the big sign saying “Happy Birthday Jett!” when Caleb walked in. A long day at the office soured Caleb’s mood, and scrunched his face in disgust at the decorations.

“Why didn’t you go to work?” Caleb spat at his husband.

Accustomed to such treatment from Caleb by now, Josh retorted, “In case you hadn’t noticed, today is our son’s birthday.”

“We could have put up this stuff together. After work. Like responsible adults.”

“I can afford a day off work. Can you? I saw the paperwork for your fucked up floor plan. Mr. Bennett didn’t appreciate your presentation much did he?”

That comment made Caleb snap. The two exploded into angry shouts from there, only pausing to accept birthday party guests, who tried in vain to make themselves comfortable. Jett’s math teacher, who spoke highly of the boy’s knack for numbers, exchanged awkward glances with the father of one of Jett’s friends as they watched the two men argue. Soon, after a small crowd formed, people began to leave, coming up with excuses to escape the toxic atmosphere. This development only made the argument worse. Only Caleb, Josh, and their neighbor, Nick, who tried to mediate between the two, remained when Jett walked in to their screaming voices. The argument lasted another fifteen minutes before the adults noticed Jett.

Caleb and Josh looked at their son and finally grew quiet when they saw the Jett’s tear-stained face. Josh ran to Jett and apologized profusely, wrapping the boy in his arms. Resentment regrew within Caleb as he saw Josh upstage him, but he held his tongue for Jett’s sake. He couldn’t bear to see his son cry. However, their arguments made their son cry regularly. The boy desperately wished for his parents to resolve their differences so they could be a happy family again. 

The failed birthday party was the last straw for Caleb, though. Five days after Jett’s birthday, Caleb called the divorce lawyer and began the paperwork without even telling Josh. He loved his son, but didn’t believe his relationship with Josh could survive any longer. The paperwork took longer than he expected to straighten out, but once it was straight, the lawyer contacted Caleb and he picked up the envelope from the man’s office with shaking hands.

Caleb looked at the envelope now, sipping his rum and coke, and thought hard about the decision he made. He knew this was his last chance to reverse his choice. He could flush all the money he poured into these papers down the drain and rip them up, vowing to try again with Josh. The longer he thought, however, the more he wanted the divorce. He didn’t believe he or Josh would change. The divorce would probably save Jett from years of watching them argue.

Jett. Caleb smiled as he thought of his son. The boy was the second light in his life, after Josh. From the moment he laid eyes on Jett, the boy stole Caleb’s weeping heart. The child’s bright, slanted eyes, round cheeks, and loose hair, black as night, made Caleb’s heart melt. He loved his son very much and went out of his way to make that fact known. In a haze of regret and sadness, Jett was the light that cut through the darkness.

Finishing his drink, Caleb stood up and walked up the stairs to Jett’s room. The door was cracked open. Making sure the lights were off in the hallway, Caleb pushed the door open farther. He looked into the room to see his sleeping son. The night light in the corner dimly illuminated Jett’ body features. Jett wore a white onesie polka-dotted with light blue bunnies. The boy’s eyes fluttered slightly beneath the lids as his chest rose and fell with slow, measured breaths. Caleb leaned against the door frame to admire the peaceful look on Jett’s face. 

Suddenly, Jett’s eyes flicked open, making Caleb gasp. The boy stirred a little and looked up at his father with droopy eyes. “D-daddy?” He said, rubbing one of his eyes. 

“Shhh,” Caleb said. “It’s ok, son. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry for-”

“Can you hold me, Daddy?”

Caleb thought his heart would melt. “Of course, I can, son.” The man walked to his son’s bed and, slipping off his house shoes, climbed into the bed, cradling the young boy under his arm. Jett draped his small hand on his arm over Caleb’s chest. The two males lay together for a few minutes, Caleb feeling the warmth of his son’s body radiate onto his big chest. Soon, just as Caleb thought Jett was asleep again, the boy lifted his head and looked down Caleb’s body.

“Daddy?” He said. “Is there a ball in your pants?”

“No, son,” said Caleb. “What do yo- Oh God!”

The man realized his son was referring to the erection that bulged his crotch. Embarrassment washed over Caleb. How was he to explain the “ball” in his pants was his throbbing hard dick. Then, Jett said, “Oh! Is that your pee pee?” Caleb bolted his eyes to his son’s inquisitive face. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or flushed. “Y-yes, son. It is.”

“My pee pee gets stiff like that too, sometimes. Can I see yours, Daddy?” Excitement flickered on the young boy’s face. 

Caleb blushed. “Well, yes, I suppose so.”

Feeling ashamed of himself for allowing such a thing, Caleb unzipped his pants and lowered them just enough so that his length poked out. Jett crawled down to Caleb’s crotch and looked at the man’s 9-inch rod with wide eyes. “Wow,” the boy said, grabbing the penis with both hands. “Your pee pee is so big, Daddy! I can’t fit my hands on it!”

Caleb’s eyelids fluttered at the feel of his son’s small hands on his throbbing cock. Precum leaked from the tip. Jett looked at this development and said, “What’s this watery stuff coming out of the top? I wonder what it tastes like…”. The boy bent his head down and took a couple of sniffs before licking the precum off Caleb’s tip. Caleb sighed with pleasure. 

“Mmmm, salty.” Jett flicked his shiny brown eyes over to see his father’s reaction. “Does that feel good, Daddy?”

“Yes, son.” Too absorbed in the pleasure of the moment to stop himself, Caleb added, “It feels even better if you put it in your mouth and suck on like a lollipop.”

“Oh,” said Jett. He followed his father’s instructions and wrapped his tiny, moist lips around the large penis head. Fitting as much of the penis in his mouth as possible, about a quarter of the shaft, the boy bobbed his head down and sucked, not allowing his teeth to touch the flesh. Caleb closed his eyes, absorbed in ecstasy. He put a hand on the boy’s head to stop him before he reached climax. He wanted this moment to last.

“Was that good, Daddy?”

“Yes, it was, son. Now, try licking the rest of my pee pee. That would make Daddy feel very good.”

“Ok, Daddy.”

Jett tilted his head down and licked Caleb’s shaft, playing his tongue along the veined flesh. Instinct drove Jett to rub his hands all along the shaft, spreading his saliva across the length. As the boy worked with the pulsing hard cock, Caleb ran his hand along Jett’s back. He ran his hand down until it reached the buttons that held the butt flap shut.

Without thinking, Caleb unbuttoned the flap and cupped Jett’s smooth, round boy buns, breathing shallow breaths. A soft moan escaped the boy’s twitching lips when he felt his father grab his ass. 

“Mmm, your hand is so warm, Daddy,” Jett breathed, pausing his licks. “My butt feels funny…”

An idea formed in Caleb’s mind as he rubbed his young son’s ass. The man then reached his forefinger into Jett’s ass crack and poked his butthole. Jett squeaked at the touch. Caleb used the padding on his finger to make very slight rubs on the boy’s anus, making Jett squeal with delight.

Feeling his dick was lathered in enough saliva, Caleb said, “All right, son. Take off your onesie.” The boy dismounted the bed and did as he was told. Caleb’s dick twitched at the sight of his son stripping in front of him. The boy’s ass popped out of the onesie as he slipped it off. He usually didn’t wear underwear to bed. Caleb thanked god the boy wasn’t a bed wetter.

“Ok, good boy.” Caleb said. “Now come up and sit on my stomach.”

Jett climbed onto the bed and sat on his father’s abs. Caleb positioned the boy’s legs so that he sat straddled over his waist. He looked down and saw Jett had an erection of his own. The man smiled and looked into his son’s eyes. “I love you, Jett. Will you give Daddy a kiss on the lips?”

Jett smiled. “I love you, too, Daddy. Of course, I will.”

The boy bent down and Caleb pulled his son’s head in, planting a firm kiss on his small lips. They kissed passionately while Caleb explored the boy’s beautiful, thin body. He parted his lips from Jett’s for a moment and put two fingers into the boy’s mouth. Jett closed his eyes and sucked on them just as he had Caleb’s dick. Caleb moved the boy’s ass down and hot dogged his saliva-soaked cock in between Jett’s bubbly butt cheeks. Just as Caleb shifted his hips so that his dick moved inside the boy’s ass crack, light suddenly bathed the room.

Caleb and Jett both gasped and looked at the door. Josh stood gawking at the scene from the open doorway. Caleb’s mind raced, his heart pounding. Too stunned to the think of an excuse, simply stared at Josh until his eyes fell on his husband’s crotch. The bulge in his pajama pants told him everything. The two men continued to stare at each other, knowledge passing silently between them. Jett broke the silence.

“Hi, Papa,” Jett said, smiling at Josh. They taught him to distinguish fathers by calling Caleb Daddy and Josh Papa. “I was just playing with a fun new game with Daddy. You wanna play, too?”

A reluctant smile dawned on Josh’s face. “Sure, son,” he said. “It looks like fun.” Josh walked to the bed and rustled Jett’s hair. The boy beamed up at his papa and then looked at the man’s crotch. “Your pee pee is stiff, too, Papa,” he said, giggling. “Just like Daddy’s. Can I see it?”

“Of course you can, baby.” Josh then pulled down his pajama pants to reveal his pulsing 8-inch cock. It stood proudly at a 45-degree angle. Jett gasped at the sight of Josh’s girth. “Wow, Papa,” he said. “Yours is really big, too!” He grabbed the rod with one hand and slowly rubbed along the mass of flesh. “I can make it feel good just like I made, Daddy’s, right, Papa?”

“Yes, baby,” Josh breathed, sighing at the touch of his son’s tiny hand. “It feels so good when you touch it like that.”

“I’ve got an idea, son,” Caleb said. “Here, turn around so your butt faces me.” The boy did as he was instructed, swiveling on his father’s abdomen so that he faced Caleb’s crotch, his ass sticking out toward Caleb’s chest. Pleased with his son’s obedience, Caleb grabbed the boy’s bubbling butt cheeks with hands and rubbed them, eliciting a loose moan from Jett’s twitching lips.

“Good, boy. Now lean forward so you can please your Papa.” As the cock hungry 9-year-old leaned forward, Josh took the hint and climbed onto the bed, positioning his cock in front of Jett’s mouth. Jett took Josh’s cock in his hands and rubbed up and down while he inserted it into his mouth and dipped his head down. 

Josh moaned loud at the feel of his son’s soft, wet mouth on his throbbing hard dick. He let his hands fall on Jett’s matted head while the boy sucked on his throbbing member. Shifting his hips slightly, he gripped the boy’s hair and humped into his mouth softly. Jett made small gurgle noises as his father’s dick hit the back of his throat, his uvula brushing the tip.

As one father fucked their young son’s face, the other prepped the boy’s rear. Caleb shoved his face in between Jett’s tender butt cheeks and took a long whiff of his pink asshole. The boy’s virgin hole was ripe. The sweet smell sent a wave of ecstasy through Caleb’s shaking frame. He stuck his tongue out and circled the crumpled flesh before shoving his tongue inside the hole. Jett shivered with delight, moaning into Josh’s dick. His cute little moans made Caleb even hornier. The man relentlessly attacked his son’s rectum with his tongue, maneuvering the pink flesh until he was satisfied with his midnight snack.

Removing his face from Jett’s ass, Caleb looked and felt the boy cunt needed a little more prep. He lifted his hand up, suckled on his fore and middle finger again, and then slid his index finger into Jett’s anus. The boy whimpered into the cock in his mouth at the insertion, pausing for a split second before he continued sucking. Caleb then pressed his finger inside the boy’s rectum up to the last knuckle. Giving it a few pumps, he lifted his middle finger and slipped it inside, making Jett gasp.

The man shoved both his fingers into the anus and then thrusted his hand in and out of the boy’s hungry hole. The force of the thrusts moved Jett’s waist back and forth, his weeping young penis bouncing up and down. Jett squeaked out soft, rhythmic moans as he sucked Josh’s leaking prick. After a few more thrusts to keep Jett’s hole loose, Caleb removed his hand. He lifted his young son’s body and crawled out from underneath. He set the boy on his knees and hot dogged his young ass crack, moving his shaft up and down between the plump cheeks. 

Caleb rested his hand on Jett’s soft head, touching Josh’s in the process. “Wait!” Josh suddenly pulled his cock out of Jett’s mouth. The boy panted, his jaws at a momentary reprieve from being filled with his father’s meat. Josh bent down and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pajama pants pocket and gave it to Caleb.

“We don’t wanna hurt our son for his first time.”

Caleb smiled into his husband’s eyes. “I knew I loved you.”

Josh smiled back. “What would you do without me.”

The men then looked down at their son and saw the brightest on his face that they had seen in a long time. They retook their positions on either side of him. Caleb poured a long strand of lube on Jett’s ass as he shoved his rod back in between the cheeks, spreading the cool liquid over the entire fleshy valley. 

“Are you ready for me to put it inside, son?” Caleb asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Jett breathed, his eyes narrowed. “I want you inside me.”

“All right. You’ll feel a stretch when I go in and it will sting a bit, but once I get going it will be great. Don’t worry, son. Just focus on relaxing your butt as much as possible, ok?”

“O-Ok, Daddy.” 

Caleb positioned the tip of his dick on his son’s anus, rimming the slick mass of flesh before pressing inside. “Oooh,” Caleb moaned. His dick popped into Jett’s rectum, making them both gasp. Jett’s sphincter closed around his father’s rod. Caleb slowly inched his dick farther inside the boy’s anus, the feel of the young rectal walls massaging his cock making the man’s eyes flutter. Loud squeals creaked out of Jett’s throat as he struggled to take his Daddy’s girth.

“It’s ok, baby,” Josh said, rubbing Jett’s head. “It hurts for everyone’s first time, but it will get better, trust me.” He lifted the boy’s head and wiped the tears leaking from his eyes. “Will you suck on Papa’s pee pee for me?”

“Y-y-yes, P-papa,” Jett said. Breathing hard, he wrapped his tiny fingers around Josh’s thick shaft and stuffed the tip in his mouth, eager for a distraction from the pain.

Caleb paused to give Jett some relief, then slid his dick all the way inside. He paused again when his waist reached the boy’s ass, rubbing the plump young cheeks. Then he backed out halfway and pumped back in slowly, repeating the process at a slow pace. Jett squealed, fresh pain igniting in his anus. Soon, however, the pain yielded to pleasure as the boy’s sphincter relaxed. Seeing his son relax some, Caleb thrusted faster to a steady pace.

The faster thrusts threw Jett into a wave of ecstasy. The boy’s eyes fluttered as he moaned into the cock filling his mouth. He let the dick hang on his tongue as Caleb pounded his yielding fuckhole. Seeing an opportunity, Josh thrusted his penis into Jett’s mouth and thrusted, assaulting the boy’s throat. Loud gurgles issued from Jett’s lips, his throat struggling to form to his Papa’s rod. Caleb quickened his thrusts, clapping his hips against the young boy’s jiggling buns.

As the two fathers popped their young son’s cherry from both ends, they looked into each other’s eyes. Love radiated between them once again. Their hot, passionate breaths filled the air. Jett, small body bounced between the two men as they thrusted in and out of his orifices. Using one hand to balance himself on the bed, Caleb reached down and stroked his son’s leaking penis. Jett’s passionate moans reached a higher pitch from the extra stimulation.

Caleb slowed his thrusts and pounded harder, angling his dick to hit Jett’s prostate. The constant hits to his pleasure button brought the boy over the edge. Small strands of precum leaked out of the boy’s underdeveloped penis, spilling on Caleb’s hand. The knowledge that his son came brought Caleb to climax. He roared as he slammed into the boy’s ass and held that position, blasting large clumps of sperm into his son’s belly. The cum pooled within the boy, forming a mass that made Jett’s stomach bulge.

Josh saw his husband cum, then reached his own climax. Gripping tufts of Jett’s hair, he pulled his young son’s head in and shot globs of his own semen down the boy’s throat, lifting his head and uttering a satisfied sigh. Caleb’s push into Jett’s ass from behind aided Josh’s pull of the boy’s head, forcing the small body in one direction toward Josh. The force of the movement threw off Jett’s balance, forcing him to throw his arms up to steady himself in spite of his fathers holding him at their waists. Caleb pumped into Jett’s boi cunt a few more times as he finished cumming. 

As Josh finished ejaculating, he stopped thrusting and looked into Caleb’s eyes once more. The man then pulled his husband’s head in and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss the couple shared in over a year. After a long moment, their lips parted and they dismounted their son. Caleb sat back on the bed and sighed after slowly exiting Jett’s butthole, which slowly twitched shut, droplets of cum leaking down the space between the anus and Jett’s ballsack.

Jett lay on his side and breathed hard, shaking from satisfaction. Josh sat cross-legged and cradled Jett’s head on his thigh, stroking the boy’s soft black hair. Crawling off the bed, Caleb plucked some tissues from the box on Jett’s bedside table and wiped his buttcrack clean. 

“Did you have fun, baby?” Josh asked.

Breathing too hard to say anything, Jett simply nodded, his eyes closed. Smiling, Caleb gave Jett’s butt cheek a love tap as he finished wiping his ass. The slap made Jett whimper and smile. After throwing away the tissues, Caleb got back in bed and lay behind his son, his now flaccid cock resting in between the boy’s butt cheeks. 

“Is this bed big enough for the three of us?” Josh said, chuckling.

“We can make it work.” Caleb said.

The three males switched positions so that their heads laid pillow side, then got under the covers. Caleb spooned Jett from behind while Josh lay facing Caleb, holding Jett in a warm embrace between the men. Caleb’s final thought was his resolution to tear up the divorce papers in the morning. The family drifted into a long, deep, contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR, consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
